


Land mines

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 3x08 and 2x01<br/>How significant are landmines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land mines

 

 

 

 

 

 Finally Harkness was tucked away in Lian Yu. Central City crowd would go back to their lives, leaving Starling a little more safer.

He liked the guys but... too crowed inside the lair.

Barry was babbling on about a “tropical island”. He make it sound like Oliver had a prison in Paradise Island. Lian Yu was anything but...

It was amazing how naive Barry was.

And then he heard Felicity “With the land mines” that was more Lian Yu.

Wait.. Barry was talking “paradise island” how did she got from that to land mines?

“What?”

“Long story.”

And he remember. The first time she was in Lian Yu, more then a year ago. He had save her from a land mine. He had pick up her up and thrown her to the ground. He was afraid she could get hurt being tackled like that, but even more afraid she would die from the land mine. He had hold her, she had hold him. It had been the first time they had hold each other like that.

Back then he was oblivious, back then she was just a partner a friend. Now she was so much more. And he reveled in knowing she remember as fondly as he now did about Lian Yu and it’s land mines.

 


End file.
